


Unhealthy Obsession

by Yla_Yla



Category: Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Fandom, Negan - Fandom, The Resident (2011), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drugging, F/M, JDM, Jealousy, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Manipulation, Max The Resident - Freeform, Negan - Freeform, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, daddy - Freeform, dub-con, jdmorgan, mentions of mental health issues, mentions of self harm, the resident - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yla_Yla/pseuds/Yla_Yla
Summary: Max was your best friend, even though he was clingy. But as you introduced your new boyfriend, he showed his true face: His Obsession!
Relationships: Max (The Resident)/Original Character(s), Max (The Resident)/Original Female Character(s), Max (The Resident)/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Unhealthy Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story contains DUB-CON, mentions of mental health issues and mentions of self-harm. If that triggers you, please don't read it!

Max counted the hours, minutes and seconds until he could see you again.

You were like an obsession to him – sweet but also painful!

The more he gave in, the harder it was to stop. His obsession seemed like the most wasteful human activity: he kept coming back, and back and back to you, but was never be able to truly have you.

Love has always been an object of obsession for Max since his mother died by the hand of his father, he craved for a love that has always been denied his whole life.

Max was your best friend and you always thought his devotion to you was just his way of showing how much he cared for you.

Little did you know that he sneaked into your apartment to watch you sleep during night, placing a walkie-talkie underneath your bed to listen to you sleep and followed you all day to make sure you were safe.

The day you introduced your new boyfriend to Max changed everything:

Max was polite as he met your new boyfriend, trying to hide his inner demon telling him to immediately erase this unworthy human from your life but you saw something glistening in his eyes, something you had never seen before: Pure Obsession.

Max couldn’t believe you’ve chosen that pitiful boy over him. Weren’t you able to see how much he loved you? How much he cared for you? That you belonged to him? Only him!

He wasn’t able to sleep that night. His inner demon dragging him deeper into a vicious cycle of obsessive and self-destructive thoughts.

Max had always known only one way to release the psychic pain – physical pain.

Feeling the sweet release emerging in his body, Max knew exactly what he had to do:

Grabbing his pitch-black hoodie and heading to the city, he camouflaged among the city’s dregs, sneaking his way to one specific address…

“ _Dear Y/N,_

_Love is like the tide, it comes and it goes. Unfortunately, the tide is out in my love for you and I don’t think it will come back in. I know, our relationship was short but plase be sure you’ll always have a special place in my heart._

_All the Best!”_

You weren’t able to comprehend the letters nor the words written on the paper you received in your mailbox this morning.

Starting to shake, you felt tears welling up in the corner of your eyes thinking about what you might have done wrong that caused this decision of your now ex-boyfriend.

“Hey Princess, what’s wrong?”

Max saw you standing with shaking hands right in front of your door, trying to hide the mischievous grin that was about to form on his lips as he saw the familiar letter in your hand.

“He broke up with me. After only two weeks!”

Your voice was nothing more than a sob and you were glad, Max immediately embraced you into a loving hug, now beaming from ear to ear as you weren’t able to see it.

“I’m so sorry, Babygirl! He didn’t deserve you anyway…Come on, there’s Pizza already waiting for us!”

Max led you towards his apartment, the smell of freshly baked pizza filling your nostrils as you noticed lit up candles spread all around the floor and two wine glasses already filled with Bordeaux colored wine.

By now, you should’ve been worried, but your mind was too sidetracked, too blinded to see what actually seemed to have happened to your boyfriend as you stepped inside the _devil’s trap_.

Almost guided by an invisible string, you took a seat at the kitchen table with Max, nipping on the delicious red wine, unwittingly that Max had spiced your glass with a small dose of _Demerol_.

After a few minutes you felt yourself getting a little sleepy, suddenly fascinated by his gorgeous dimples and hazel eyes, you didn’t notice Max dragged you into his bedroom.

The cold bricks of the wall against your back elicited a shiver running down your spine, his consistent dimple framed smile almost hypnotizing you as your fingers brushed through his salt ‘n pepper beard.

_Why did you never realize how attractive Max was?_

Max felt his heart rate increase as he noticed the effects of the medication finally kicking in your central nervous system.

He bit his lower lip, tongue peeking between his teeth while he placed his hands on your waist and pressed himself against your body.

You couldn’t suppress a moan as you felt his strong body so close, his unique scent filling your nostrils and immediately soothing your limbic system, awakening your emotions and sex drive as he kicked your legs open to press his clothed erection right against your already wanton core.

“I’ve been wanting to do this for so long, Y/N!”

Max whispered in your ear, his stubbles tickling over the sensitive skin in the crook of your neck eliciting yet another moan from your gaping lips.

Max wanted to devour you, exploring every inch of your skin, getting to know every little wince and whimper as he explored your shivering body.

“We belong together, Y/N.”

His voice was nothing more than a husky growl against your skin while he placed soft kisses on your collarbone, guiding you towards his bed and gently pushing you onto the soft sheets.

Within seconds you felt his strong body between your legs, grinding against your core to let you feel how much he wanted you, how much he needed you and how much he craved you.

You weren’t able to form words, not a syllable leaving your trembling lips – only little moans and whimpers as Max explored every inch of your now naked skin with his hot lips, trailing a path along your collarbone, down to your breasts and towards your hot core. He stopped for a few seconds, looking through his dark eyelashes up to you with a smirk gracing his lips before he sank down between your legs.

You heard yourself whimpering as Max circled the tip of his tongue around your sensitive bud, humming in appreciation as he tasted your sweet arousal on his gustatory buds.

Max knew, he wasn’t able to hold back any longer. His raging erection begging to be freed of the tight confinements of his jeans as he dry-humped against the bed while teasing your sensitive wet folds.

A disappointed wince left your lips as you saw Max backing out from between your legs, causing him to grin widely at your reaction.

“Be patient, Babygirl. Daddy’s gonna give you what you want now!”

He chuckled, unbuckling his belt, a deep growl escaping his lips as his throbbing cock was finally freed and he felt the cold air around his sensitive skin.

Max positioned himself between your legs, his huge cock brushing over your wet folds, spreading your arousal all over his length.

One hard thrust and you were sure to black out any second as you felt his enormous cock stretching your tight pussy walls, he made sure you were able to adjust to his size before he slowly started to move his hips.

His deep primal growl went right to your twitching pussy and you felt yourself floating, your mind leaving your body and only the most primal needy instinct left behind.

**“This time you get to be awake, Y/N…This time you get to remember!”**

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love your comments :)


End file.
